pocket_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Endgame Tips
Several months into the game, you may progress to the point where you have a high level team, a surplus of obsolete items, decent gold income, and a very lengthy wait period for collecting enough evolving materials to improve your team. Mass Fortification A surplus of normal Chest Monster and Pearl bags may accumulate faster than the time it feels worth manually using. A great way to deal with this issue is what I call Mass Fortification. When running dungeons, a large pool of 3* equipment will fill up your inventory. 3* equipment have a high level limit of 60. Find out exactly how many pearl bags you can open before you get the "Too many gear" error (usually around 50), and then use the last gap to open 100 bags at once. For example, if you have 50 spaces available for gear, open 49 pearl bags and then 100 pearl bags. This results in you having 149 pearls ready to use. Fortify all of your pearls into a 3* gear Lv. 1. It should end up between Lv. 27 and 45. Repeat these steps for your remaining 3* gear. The levelled 3* gear should now give adequate experience for your primary equipment for almost no gold consumption. When performing Supreme Summon, you will typically collect a large number of 3*, 4*, and 5* heroes. You can perform similar steps above by mass fortifying chest monsters on to your junk heroes. However, it is generally a good idea to push for maxing 3* and 4* heroes afterwards before fortifying for the 2x bonus EXP. It is also generally a good idea to convert your spare 5* heroes into fusion stones. Praise Rotation This is a rather unorthodox method (I've never seen anyone else do this) that abuses the "Praise All" and requires some time and effort. It is extremely effective for farming PAL points and energy. 1. Delete all of your friends (you can spare a few, but you will be forced to scroll down). 2. Go to the Suggestions Tab and click "Add All". 3. Praise everyone again. 4. Rinse and repeat. You can repeat these steps several times until you start getting the same players, which bare a 2 hour cooldown. You will also no longer receive energy from praise when you reach the daily limit. Star Chest Loop Late game is all about the star chest cycle. Everyone has their own unique way of doing the cycle, but the foundation is the same. The basics are as follows: 1. Cycle x1 every day. Energy + Action points = more tower, more dungeon, more battleground = more gold and everything else that comes with those tasks. 2. Sell 1* energy and dungeon stones. These items soak up way to much gold to combine and when you churn major amounts of star chest you are essentially wasting millions if you do otherwise. Optional 1. Create moon chest before selling 1* stones. This is typically beneficial when you are grinding for spins and want those additional shots at spades, boosters, and obviously spins. On the side you also get more summon vouches. 2.Things to sell after opening star chest: unused regular treasure maps, 3 star tier materials, 4 star plans, sun chest plans, and mystery merchant pieces. 3. Keep your gold in star chest. Leave enough gold on you to take care of tower tasks otherwise you're just funding someone else's star cycle. Final Notes & Tips So what if you need to tier up Heroes/Weapons or do combines? Well the answer to that is set a threshold and only combine to that gold marker leaving you enough to maintain the cycle which should be 5K + star chest. The other option is to do your combine after the tower event. Did I list everything you can sell? NO. Awesome tokens, any plans from elite dungeons, honestly what ever you can part with. Auto run on guild tower. I'm surprised how many people don't do this. That's 5-10 million you just passed on. Gear leveling - Cost Effective: Removed this section due to the recent patch. More to come. Category:Gold Category:Star Chest